Dimensional Travelling
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Grumm has escaped to another dimension and the Rangers are hot on his trail. As they travel through dimensions, well kept secrets are revealed as they meet new friends and enemies.
1. Different Times

Disclaimer: I do not own SPD, but the ideas for the timelines are mine!

Summary: Grumm has escaped to another timeline to cause havoc and the Power Rangers have to travel through different timelines to find him and find a surprise in each one.

On with the fic!

Warning: Slightly A/U and there may be a little bit of slash. There will be a warning in the chapter which contains it.

"Rangers, report to the Command Centre immediately!" the order rang out over the alarms. Sky Tate, SPD Blue Ranger, looked up from the SPD handbook and, exchanging a glance with Jack, SPD Red Ranger, raced out of the rec room into the Command Centre. Soon after them, Syd and Z came running in as Cruger began pacing in front of them.

"Cadets, we have a problem . . ." Cruger started out and then noticed the absence of a certain Ranger, "where is Cadet Carson?"

As is on cue, the Rangers turned to the doors of the Command Centre as Bridge skidded past it and fell on his knees, before doubling back and running into the Command Centre, panting.

"Sorry, sir," Bridge said, taking labored breaths, "I was working on a bug in the simulation room and then I got stuck in it and then . . ."

"It's alright Cadet, catch your breath," Cruger sighed as the Green Ranger took his position among his teammates, swiping a hand through his sweat-slicked hair. "Rangers, we have received word that Grumm has traveled to another timeline, most likely to find one where SPD does not exist so that he can take over the world."

Sky stepped up, "Is that even possible?"

Bridge nodded, "It sure is. There are many alternate timelines in which something is always different. You can even find a timeline in which SPD is evil and Grumm is good or one in which we don't have powers and led different lives."

Cruger nodded at him, "Carson is right. We have to leave immediately as we don't know which dimension Grumm has gone to and we have to go through different ones. Jack will stay back here with Sam and me while the rest of you will leave. Kat will also accompany you. Go and pack some clothes and necessities for the mission and we'll meet in the Launch Bay. Dismissed."

sky & bridge's room

"Sky, what if find ourselves in a dimension where you are evil or I'm evil or the Commander's evil or . . ." Bridge rambled on as he wandered about the room, picking up his clothes and various other knick-knacks. Sky kept his things neat and tidy while Bridge scattered his things all over the place. He often wondered how Bridge never lost anything but figured that he probably used his powers to find it.

"We'll worry about that when we're faced with the situation," Sky answered, already done with his packing and was now pacing about the room helping Bridge to find his spare gloves. "No sense in worrying now."

"Sorry. I'm just worried that we might accidentally take the wrong, evil one with us and he or she will wreak havoc once we return."

"That won't happen, so don't worry."

"Right Sky!" Bridge gave a determined nod and zipped up his bag, hoisting it over his shoulder and heading to the door with Sky. They walked in silence for a while and then Sky broke the silence.

"Bridge, don't worry. You can just use your powers to find out which one of us are of this dimension."

Bridge let out a sigh, "But what if I'm wrong?"

"You won't be. I believe that you will make the right choice.

z & syd's room

"Hey, Z! Which nail-polish do you think goes with this shade of lipstick?" Syd asked, thinking about which cosmetics to take with her. Z was taking her disc-man and some CDs and was trying her best to ignore Syd.

"Syd, take the one on the right and hurry up," she said in a tired voice.

Syd rolled her eyes and decided to take both the shades while Z stood waiting by the door.

"Hey Z. Do you think there might be a timeline in which you and Bridge are a couple?" Syd asked slyly. Z blushed furiously, regretting that she had ever told Syd about her crush on the Green Ranger.

"Maybe the same one where you and Sky are a couple," Z responded causing Syd to blush. The two continued to throw insults back and forth playfully until they reached the Launch Bay where Cruger, Kat, Jack, Sky and Bridge were waiting.

"Cadets, are you ready?" Kat asked as she sat in front, ready to pilot the ship they would be using to travel through dimensions. Bridge sat next to her on the right, Sky behind him, Syd next to Sky and Z to the left of Kat.

"Ready!" they chorused.

"Then let's go!" she said as she activated the machine to open the portal to the next dimension. A large amount of colors flashed by, blurred together until they saw sunlight coming from a fast approaching end. The ship flew out of the portal and landed in a forest.

"Honestly, Kat. You could've warned us about that!" Bridge groaned as he and the others staggered out of the ship.

"I had no idea it would be like that! This is my first time too." Kat said as she scanned the area. Sky and Bridge climbed up one of the trees to see their location while Syd and Z checked for any damage to the ship.

"The ship has minimal damage!" Syd called out and Bridge's voice floated down from above, "Kat, there is an SPD base about a couple miles away. It looks like the one back home!"

"Let's hope it isn't the one back home," Sky mumbled as he and Bridge dropped to the ground. They grabbed their bags and headed to the base, occasionally stopping to scan the area. After an hour of walking they finally reached the base and were standing out the door, planning their next move.

"We can't just walk in there, so what do we do?" sighed Bridge. Kat was about to respond when they heard a familiar voice behind them, "Bridge?"

The group turned to see a Sky, wearing the Red Ranger uniform, staring at them in shock. Bridge swallowed heavily and then called out, "Sky?"

What happened next was a blur as the other Sky ran to them and grabbed Bridge in a bear hug, "BRIDGE! You finally came back!" The others stared in shock as Bridge gave a glance to his timeline's Sky as a plea for help. Kat cleared her throat and the other timeline Sky (A/N we'll call him R-Sky and the original one B-Sky) looked at her, finally noticing the others.

"Dr. Manx, what are you doing out here?" he asked with a confused look as he let go of Bridge.

Kat cleared her throat, "Sorry Sky, but the people in this group are not from your dimension. We are from another dimension."

T-Sky looked at them, "You say you are from another dimension? Why should I believe you?"

"This enough proof?" Sky said blandly as he stepped in front of his doppelganger. T-Sky looked at him, shocked and then opened his morpher, "Commander, we have a code 128 here."

The time-travelers stood in line in front of Commander Cruger as he paced in front of them, "So you have come to this dimension to stop Grumm if he had come here?"

"Yes sir!" they echoed.

"Very well. I believe you. You will be given rooms to stay but one of you will have to share a room with Sky," Commander Cruger gestured at the Red Ranger at his side.

R-Sky showed them to their rooms and then was left only with Bridge and the B-Sky. Bridge raised his hand, "Um, other Sky? How come you're the Red Ranger?"

R-Sky gave him a small smile, "When we were promoted to B-squad and given our morphers, Cruger gave me the Red Ranger morpher, you green and Syd pink."

Bridge nodded, "Like in our timeline, except Sky got Blue and Jack got Red."

R-Sky nodded back and got a far-away look in his eyes, "We made a good team. But I let my position go to my head and started being rougher on you and Syd. This timeline's Syd left a week ago on a trip. She got a couple weeks off. Anyway, I started snapping at everyone and became even stiffer than before. We caught Jack and Z, but they decided to remain in prison. Finally, my timeline's Bridge snapped and he left SPD a couple years back. We haven't received word from him ever since," he sighed. "I wish I knew where he was. I want to apologize. I've changed since then and have become an even better leader. When I saw you, I-" he stopped abruptly, but Bridge understood.

"You thought he had come back," Bridge said sadly and T-Sky nodded.

Suddenly, B-Sky spoke up, "Cruger said one of us will have to room with you."

"Yeah. The only other empty room is just big enough for one person."

B-Sky turned to Bridge, "You can use that one."

Bridge looked down, "Um, Sky, I'd like to room with the other Sky, if he doesn't mind."

R-Sky looked at him with a grin on his face, "I wouldn't mind at all! It'll be great to room with you again!"

B-Sky looked like he wanted to protest but shut his mouth and went into the one-person room while Bridge and R-Sky went into the other.

First thing in the morning, Kat, Syd, Z and Sky went to repair whatever damage had occurred to the ship and Bridge and R-Sky had stayed behind to keep an eye on things in the Command Centre. Bridge was silently pondering on how he could cheer up R-Sky. He could tell from his aura that the other Sky really, really missed the Bridge from this dimension.

"If I was mad at Sky and I didn't want him to find me, ever, where would I go?" Bridge asked himself as he scanned the area of NewTech city. His musing was interrupted when he saw signals of Krybot-activity nearby the ship he had arrived in. Bridge called R-Sky and flipped open his morpher immediately, "Guys, Krybots heading your way!"

Both of them headed down to the garage and hopped into one of the jeeps, driving to the location of the others only to see them morphed and completely surrounded by Krybots.

"Ready Bridge?" R-Sky whipped out his morpher.

"Ready!" Bridge whipped out his own.

"SPD EMERGENCY!!" they called out together and with a quick flip and crouch, R-Sky and Bridge morphed into the Red and Green Rangers. The two of them charged the Krybots and helped the others beat them back.

Syd flipped over the head of one Krybot and kicked it in the back, knocking it into several others. She kicked another in the head and then swept down into a sweeping ankle kick to knock over another.

Z also spun around, kicking one Krybot in front of her and then elbowing one behind her. She took out her Delta Max Striker and fired at a few more before finally jump-kicking two more.

Kat was also fighting along side them as she flipped backwards and then ducked as one Krybot swung at her and hit the one behind her. She slashed at it with her claws and then threw it into the others behind her.

B-Sky ducked a couple punches from a Krybot and then swung around to punch a Krybot behind him before kicking back at the one sneaking up at him. He took out his own Delta Max Striker and began shooting every Krybot he could see.

Bridge was back-flipping away from all the Krybots and he kicked a couple away from him before running up one Krybot and flipping over, kicking it away as he landed on the shoulders of another and kicked down hard, tearing off one of it's arms.

R-Sky was using his Delta blasters to destroy any Krybots near him and then, he finally pulled out his morpher, "Send in RIC!"

The Robotic Interactive Canine bounded to R-Sky and the others and turned into the K-9 Cannon, which they fired at the remaining Krybots and destroyed them.

"Whew!" Syd let out a breath as they all de-morphed, "What a workout!"

B-Sky also let out a breath as he tried to steady his breathing, "Those Krybots were dressed like civilians. We didn't even expect that attack!"

Bridge gave him a tiny grin, "No kidding. They were right under your nose and they just changed a small detail to hide from you." He suddenly froze as he got an idea and then promptly ran back to the base.

"What's with him?" R-Sky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Grumm isn't in this world and so we have to leave for our next destination," Z said with a small smile as she shook hands with R-Sky.

"It was nice to meet all of you, especially Bridge," he said with a smile, "where is he anyway?"

B-Sky shrugged, "No idea. He said he had something to do first."

At this, Bridge came running in and bent over, trying to catch his breath, "Other Sky," he gasped, "I've got a surprise for you."

R-Sky raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Bridge turned to the door, "You can come in now!"

R-Sky turned to the door and his eyes widened when he took in the familiar mussed brown hair and the pale blue eyes which always sparkled with mirth. He hadn't changed much except for the fact that he was wearing blue and red instead of the green he was so familiar with and his hair had grown by a couple of inches, making him look even younger than before.

"Bridge?" R-Sky breathed out, staring at his old roommate who he hadn't seen for two years.

"Hey Sky! Didja miss me?" he asked with a smile.

Sky didn't bother answering but simply rushed at him and grabbed him in a tight hug, lifting him a couple inches of the ground, "You idiot! Do you have any idea how much I missed you!"

R-Bridge smiled at his friend, "It's nice to see you too!" he laughed.

The others looked at the Bridge who was not being hugged and he shrugged, "It wasn't easy to find him."

R-Sky set down his friend and turned to him as well, "How did you find him?! I've been looking for years."

Bridge smiled, "It was that comment I made after the fight with the Krybots. I said that they were right under our noses and had only made a small change to themselves. The same thing applied to other me. He knew that the last place Sky would look for him would be at NewTech City in my mother's - or rather his mother's - house. The only change he made was change his name to Jason Corbett. When Sky checked there, he probably saw the name and assumed that he wasn't there."

R-Sky turned to R-Bridge, "Is he right? Did you really do that?"

He nodded, "Yup. You always miss what is right in front of you, Sky."

"Don't blame yourself. After all I am him in a way," Bridge spoke up.

R-Sky turned to him, "Thank you."

"No problem."

R-Bridge suddenly seemed to remember something, "Oh yeah, Sky? I talked to Cruger and he made me your 2IC. I'm your new Blue Ranger!"

"That's great!"

Kat smiled at her timeline's Bridge and turned to the others, "Okay, now we really have to go! Goodbye and thank you for your help!"

R-Sky and R-Bridge waved to them, "Thanks for helping us!" they called.

As they entered the ship, Sky turned to Bridge, "You did a good thing, buddy."

"Thanks, Sky."

"Come one, guys! Let's go!" Kat called out as they settled into their seats. The ship rose into the sky and the two united Rangers kept waving, even after the portal opened and the ship disappeared from sight.

To be continued

In the next chapter, the Rangers find themselves finding out new possibilities and well-kept secrets are revealed. 


	2. Different lives

Disclaimer: This hasn't really happened, so I don't own it.

Summary: This is the next chapter in the story and they receive a rather nasty surprise in this new dimension. Bridge/Z pairing in this chap

Thanks to GinaStar for reviewing my fic minutes after I had it posted

Chapter Two: The opposite Ranger

Pairing: Bridge/Z, Sky/Syd

dl

dl

dl

The ship flew through the rift in time and space while the others were trying to keep their lunch down. Except for Kat. The former Green Ranger was used to the weird rushes as he spent most of his time on his head and Kat for a reason she wasn't sharing.

"All right, guys! We're nearly there!" Bridge told them and then turned around with a wince as Sky and Syd threw up on the floor and Z was seconds away from throwing up herself, but luckily, they landed before there was another . . . mess.

"Easy there Sky," Bridge soothed as he rubbed his roommate's back in slow circles while Kat did the same for Syd. Z was staggering out behind them but she looked much better than before.

"Next time, we take air-sickness bags with us," Syd groaned as she tried to settle her stomach. Sky nodded his thanks to Bridge who then went to help Z while the Blue Ranger staggered to his feet.

Kat did a quick scan of the area again and this time found something. "We're in NewTech woods and I'm detecting some traces of Ranger energy. Bridge, use your psychic tracking ability!" she called out to him.

Bridge nodded and took off his gloves, waving his hands in the air. "Got something!" he called. "This timeline's Sky, Jack, Syd and Z were here and fighting Krybots. They won and they . . . went back to base, grumbling something about someone."

Sky cocked an eyebrow, "Aren't you there?"

"No."

"Come on, let's go to their base." Kat called out to them and the Rangers headed out to the general direction of the base.

dl

dl

dl

"How much longer?" Z moaned.

"My feet are killing me!" Syd complained.

"There's the base!" Bridge said happily. Sky and the others looked over his shoulder to see the base only about a mile away.

"Great!" Sky said sarcastically. Normally, he would tell them not to complain but after that bout of sickness, even he was tired.

"Come on Sky, let's go. It can't get any worse," Kat said and suddenly, Krybots appeared all around them.

"You had to say that, didn't you?"

"Sorry."

No more words were exchanged as they began to battle the Krybots, who didn't give them an opportunity to morph.

Z flipped over the leg of one Krybot aiming for her ankle and then elbowed another in the face. She grabbed the arm of another and flipped it over her head before making a couple of clones to help her fight. One clone cupped her hands in front of her and the real Z put her foot in here hands and her momentum helped her flip forward over several Krybots and she punched out to either side while flipping, knocking over two more Krybots.

Sky was diving away from the attacks of the Krybots and then he flipped to the side, landed on his hands and kicked up into the face of one Krybot. He blocked the attack of one Krybot and swung it by it's arm into a few more. He then created his shield in front of him and ran forward, sending Krybots flying back.

Syd had drawn her blaster and was firing at all the Krybots she could see while Kat was slashing at some attacking her. Syd curled her fingers around her diamond necklace and then began crushing any Krybot close by. She swung her fist to the side and then spun around with a roundhouse punch to take out two Krybots sneaking up on Kat.

Bridge was further away and was kicking all the Krybots he could. He couldn't get an opportunity to remove his gloves and, unnoticed by the others, had his eyes closed. He lashed out with his right leg to trip over one Krybot and then spun on his hands, using his right leg as an anchor to hit the Krybot with his left. He flipped back on his feet and then let out a roundhouse kick that slammed another Krybot into fifteen others.

They were beginning to get tired when a bunch of lasers hit the Krybots and sent them scattering. Sky looked up to see the all the Rangers, except Green and Omega, standing there with their blasters drawn.

"Power Down!" they all de-morphed to show Jack, Sky, Z and Syd, standing there looking confused. (A/N the Rangers from the other timeline will be called T-(Ranger's name))

"All right, is it just my imagination, or is it that these guys look exactly like us?" T-Jack asked.

"it isn't you Jack," Kat smiled, "We have come from a another dimension in pursuit of Grumm who has escaped to another dimension."

T-Sky spoke up, "Let's take them to the Command Centre."

T-Jack gave them a close look and then nodded, "Okay."

dl

dl

dl

(Command Centre)

"And that's the truth," Kat finished off staring at the Commander who, is this dimension, was Kat herself.

"Hmm, that's rather unbelievable," T-Kat said, looking at them skeptically. "Jack, could you get Bridge here please?" she asked the Red Ranger.

"What?! Why do we need him?!" T-Jack asked angrily, causing the original Rangers to look at him with confused looks and Bridge with an offended one.

"Just get him!" T-Kat said with a tone of finality as T-Jack went off, grumbling.

"Uh, Commander? Why does Jack hate other me so much?" Bridge asked with his hand in the air.

T-Kat sighed, "The Bridge in this dimension is, by all means, a very stubborn and arrogant person. He refuses to take orders and fights his own way and on his own ideas. He's not a team-player and he often rebukes everyone in a ten mile radius. He's had a tough childhood and the previous Commander, Cruger, made a mistake by placing him with Sky."

"What?! The same thing happened in our dimension and Bridge isn't anything like you just described!" Sky interjected angrily. "I made friends with him and he's now one of my best friends!"

"But this timeline's Sky didn't make friends with him!" T-Kat said with a scowl, "instead, Sky made enemies with him and from that day on, no one talked to Bridge. He became so withdrawn that he is the complete opposite of your Bridge! The one we have here is determined, driven, a good fighter and strategist, rude and has an ego the size of the Omni!"

"Somebody call me?" a cold, drawling voice came from the door. They turned to see T-Bridge casually leaning against the doorframe of the Command Centre and Jack looking pissed. T-Bridge looked completely different than the original Bridge since his hair was colored black and spiked and his normally warm blue eyes were as cold as ice. He was dressed in civilian clothes which were a pair of black jeans and a black shirt and had a rather long sword attached to his waist. His black leather gloves were cut away from the fingers.

"Bridge, these people claim to be from another timeline. I want you to scan their auras," T-Kat said blandly.

T-Bridge shrugged and simply waved his hand in the air, "They're telling the truth except for my counterpart," he shrugged.

All eyes turned to Bridge, who immediately protested, "I'm not lying!"

Kat turned back to T-Bridge, "He hasn't said a word since we've been here!"

"Not that! He's lying about his well-being," T-Bridge said with a scowl.

"No I'm not!" Bridge said angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Sky yelled, "Other Bridge, what is he lying about?"

T-Bridge concentrated for a second, easily breaking Bridge's mental barriers and discovering his darkest secret.

"He's lying about the fact that he can see from both eyes," he said finally, giving Bridge a small glance.

"How did you break my barriers?" Bridge asked softly, ignoring the shocked looks everyone was giving him.

"My psychic powers are more enhanced than yours and I have better control. I can teach you, if you want."

"What?! You won't even fight in battle with us, but you're willing to help him?" Jack asked with a growl.

"He's not you," came the plain reply.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." Bridge said with a nod and then turned to the others, "I suppose you want an explanation?"

"Hell yeah, Bridge! What did he mean by that?" Sky was beyond pissed that Bridge had kept something like this from him.

Bridge sighed and put a small sad smile on his face, "What he means to say is that I'm blind in my right eye."

This as expected caused them to let shocked gasps and Sky peered at his right eye, "When you're blind, the eye turns milky white. Yours is still blue."

Bridge nodded, "When my adopted mother realised this, she paid for an operation to be done on my right eye which, though it wouldn't restore the sight, would fool people into thinking that I was perfectly normal. It would save me from getting the pitying looks you're giving me now."

"How long have you been blind?" Syd asked softly.

"Since as long as I can remember. If you were very, very observant you would have discovered that a long time ago, when we started fighting together."

"Meaning what?" Z asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Meaning you would notice that he never punches but only kicks," T-Bridge said blandly, "it's a very hard technique to master. Having only one eye means you can't see the attacks coming from that side and you have to depend on your other senses for that. If you kick, chances of missing are less."

"And just how do you know that?" Sky asked with a glare.

"Because we have the same adopted parents and the same lives. The only difference is because of Blue Boy there," he said with a jerk in T-Sky's direction.

T-Sky looked rather guilty at that but then the silence was broken by Bridge, "So, other me, are you going to teach me to control my powers?"

"Yeah. Come on," he said, turning away to stroll out, Bridge following. "You guys call us if you need help."

Z nodded, "We'll scan for another Grumm."

T-Kat interrupted her, "You mean the only Grumm. Bridge killed the first one here."

Sky stared at her in disbelief, "Did you say he killed him? That's not allowed in SPD!"

"Grumm was too powerful to be contained. The Commander wanted to simply throw him in jail, but when the Rangers tried to do that, he broke free and . . ." she trailed off.

"And he attacked me," T-Z spoke up looking down sadly. "If Bridge hadn't killed Grumm with the sword, I'd be dead."

The other Z blushed at these words. It was obvious that though T-Bridge appeared uncaring, he had feelings for his timeline's Z.

dl

dl

dl

"So far nothing," Syd sighed after scanning the city for Grumm or Krybot energy.

"I'm so bored! I wish something would happen," Sky grumbled and nearly fell out of his seat when the alarms began ringing.

"I didn't mean it!" he yelled.

What's going on?" Z came in with Rangers of current timeline.

"Large amounts of Krybots! Nearly enough to make an army!" Syd reported. "All of us will have to work together to beat these guys."

"Have you called the Bridges?" T-Jack asked.

"I'm trying but something is blocking the signal."

"Looks like we're going without them," Jack sighed and then whipped out his morpher, "READY TEAM?"

"READY!" they chorused back.

"SPD EMERGENCY!!"

Thanks to the different technology in SPD, they were able to directly teleport to the area only to be sent to an area which was completely barren of vegetation like a desert and had odd, three-foot, wooden stumps standing on end scattered about.

"Okay . . . where are we?" Syd asked slowly.

"No idea." Sky answered, keeping an eye out for danger.

"This is where we destroyed Grumm . . ." Z said slowly.

"Nice to know you remember that!" a familiar voice said mockingly, accompanied with the flapping of wings.

"BROODWING!" T-Jack yelled angrily.

"You didn't arrest Broodwing?!" Sky asked in shock.

"No. He managed to escape us."

"Now I will take over SPD for good. But first, I will destroy you! Krybots, ATTACK!!!" he yelled as fifty Blue Heads, twenty Orange Heads and over one hundred Krybots began attacking.

The Rangers all stood back to back in a circle, not taking their eyes off their adversaries.

"This is not good," Sky muttered. "Bridge, we need you and your counterpart."

The Krybots gave them no chance to attack first, before they began attacking with all their might.

dl

dl

dl

(NewTech Woods, near a large pond)

" . . . " Bridge had his eyes closed and was standing on a flat rock in the middle of the eight-foot deep pond. Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of a small object whizzing through the air towards him. He back-flipped over the strategically placed rocks which were used as stepping stones as he avoided the small pebbles that were being thrown at him. A larger one came from behind while at the same time another pebble came from another direction. He ducked down and then lashed out with his leg while still crouching, shattering the larger one and avoiding the smaller. Bridge opened his eyes to see T-Bridge smirking while fingering another pebble like the ones he had been throwing.

"Not bad," T-Bridge commented while his counterpart hopped back over the stones to the bank, "since you have been trained to act before you see the danger, you can avoid nearly all attacks."

"Yes. My master taught me how to fight by blind-folding me and telling me distinguish between live and dead auras. Each thing in this world has a unique aura, even non-living things," Bridge said with a smile, which faded as he asked the next question, "Who taught you to use a sword?"

"My master. He trained me and gave me this sword and another thing. As I distanced myself from the others, I tried to make myself the perfect warrior. I shut out my emotions and I let my fists do the talking. Emotions only make you weak."

"You're wrong!" Bridge said, slightly annoyed. "I've discovered that, yeah, Sky is a pain in the butt at times, but he really does care! If you were more attuned to emotions, you would realize and see how other Sky looks at you. He's hurt because you don't open up to him and because you aren't friends with anyone. All you have to do is realize that sometimes you have to make the first step."

T-Bridge looked slightly shocked at the anger in his voice and gave a small smile, "You're right. I kept my emotions locked away for years but I've felt everyone break my walls bit by bit. In response, I simply became even worse. The only one who truly brings out the person in me who is like you, is Z." He sighed sadly, but his eyes were beginning to look warmer, "I realized, when Grumm nearly killed her, that I love her. I still do but . . ."

"You're afraid to love," Bridge nodded in understanding. "Many people are afraid of it, but they don't realize that love with the right person cannot lead to anything but happiness. You love Z and quite frankly, I love the one in my timeline. You need to let people in and try to make friends with Sky. It took me a while, but now we're closer than brothers. Next, make peace with Jack and you'll realize that these people are the ones who will stick by you."

T-Bridge gave him a nod, "I'll give it a try, but it'll be tough. And then again," he smirked, "tough is my middle name."

"I never asked, but why is your hair black?" Bridge asked with a confused look on his face.

"I was a rebel, remember? This is my way of breaking the rule that says a cadet is not allowed to color his hair except in cases of emergency."

"Score!" Bridge gave him a thumbs-up and then suddenly became sad, "I just realized that we'll be leaving soon if we don't find Grumm so there's no way you'll be able to teach me everything."

T-Bridge laughed, "No problem. I'll just go into your mind and teach you everything in a matter of seconds. I just prefer the longer way."

The two sat down facing each other and T-Bridge took a deep breath before placing his palm on Bridge's forehead. The Ranger winced as he felt the information flowing through his mind, including T-Bridge's training on use a sword. After a few seconds, the hand was moved and Bridge, for the first time, heard no thoughts or voices in his head.

"I can't believe it. I finally have control over my powers!" Bridge yelled happily and hugged his counterpart, "THANK YOU!!"

"No problem," his counterpart chuckled. "You no longer have to wear gloves and I also gave you info on how to use a sword so you should now be as skilled as I am. Try finding everyone and see how they're doing."

Bridge closed his eyes, "Both Kats are in the Command Centre and they're . . . worried. Everyone else is a mile from here and . . ." his eyes snapped open and he looked at his counterpart, "They're surrounded by Krybots and Broodwing!"

"What! Why haven't they called us? A attack of this scale normally has me there with them, we better get over there!" T-Bridge exclaimed getting up with Bridge and then running off to their friend's auras.

dl

dl

dl

Meanwhile, the Rangers weren't doing very well. All of them were rapidly losing energy and had lost their morph, but the Krybots numbers had dwindled down a lot. Only forty Krybots, ten Blue Heads and six Orange-Heads remained.

"Come on Rangers, is that all you've got?" Broodwing laughed. "If so then it's time to finish you off. Krybots, destroy them!!" he yelled. The Orange Head's raised their swords at the others while Broodwing prepared to destroy the Rangers closest to him: the Blue Rangers. But, before any shots could be fired, a thin, but deadly, wave of energy destroyed the swords of the Orange Heads and Broodwing was knocked away by a very powerful kick.

"Time to play with the big boys!" T-Bridge yelled as his sword sliced through two Blue Heads and then five Krybots. He slashed downward and then spun around, bringing the blade up to destroy two more. He whirled about and then slammed his sword downward, creating another wave if energy that took out the Krybots surrounding the Rangers, giving them enough time to morph again.

"Nice to see you co-operating!" T-Syd yelled.

"Thank the other me for that!" T-Bridge yelled back.

Sky looked for Bridge and if he wasn't wearing a helmet, everyone would have seen his jaw drop as Bridge skillfully avoided all the attacks Broodwing was throwing at him. Bridge closed his eyes for a brief second, memorizing the auras and then leapt up on one of the stumps, balancing on one foot as he jumped and kicked. Bridge leaped up, bringing his right foot down on the head of a Blue Head and then jumped to another stump. Two Orange Heads attacked with their swords but Bridge leaped over the sword of one and then spun-kicked it to the ground, before kicking the sword of another one away and bringing it down, his balance unwavering.

"How is he doing that?" Sky muttered in disbelief as he watched his best friend fight like a warrior.

"He's fighting as he was taught and not holding back," T-Bridge commented from beside him.

Soon, the Krybots were all gone and only Broodwing remained. T-Bridge shouldered his sword and grinned, "Wanna play?"

"Bridge?" T-Sky asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Shall we take him out?" T-Sky asked with a grin that matched T-Bridge's.

"Come behind me!" he muttered to him before running forward, T-Sky right behind him.

"Let's help them!" Sky moved forward but Bridge's gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"This is their fight," he said with a smile.

T-Bridge knocked away all of Broodwing's attacks and then T-Sky took out his Delta Max Blaster and together they managed to blast Broodwing and finally contain him for good.

"WE DID IT!!" they both yelled and T-Sky grabbed T-Bridge in a hug.

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly and made to let go, but the other Ranger chuckled, "If you wanna hug me, just say so."

T-Sky was shocked but he still held on and then the others rushed over congratulating them. T-Bridge smiled at them and then turned to T-Z.

"Um, Z, do you wanna go for a date sometime?" he asked with a blush.

"What did that other Bridge do to you" Syd joked, unable to believe how much he had changed from before.

"I'd like that." T-Z said with a smile and hugged him. T-Bridge turned to see his doppelganger give him a wink and returned it.

dl

dl

dl

"No sign of Grumm here, so we have to leave." Kat said as she shook hands with the Commander.

"I'll miss you!" T-Syd said as she hugged her counterpart. "It was nice to talk to someone like me!"

"You have your Bridge!" Z said with a smile and T-Syd nodded.

"Hey Z, can I talk to you?" Bridge asked and she nodded. He took a deep breath, "Z, I have a crush on you and when I saw my counterpart make a move on his Z, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me or if you don't want to you can say 'no' and I won't mind. I mean, sure I'll be disappointed, but I'll get over it, so what do you say?" he said ion one breath.

Z paused for a moment to make sense of what Bridge was saying and then laughed, "Of course. I've had a crush on you too!"

"YES!" Bridge cheered and hugged her.

Meanwhile Sky was also stuttering as he talked to Syd but decided to blab it out, "Sydney, will you go out with me?"

"Sure!" she said with a smile and hugged him. Z and Bridge came up to them, "So now you guys are dating too?"

"Yes!" Syd giggled and then Kat called them inside the ship. They waved to the others and then heard T-Bridge's voice.

"WAIT!"

Bridge stopped as his counterpart came up to him, holding a long, thin package. He smiled at him, "My master gave this to me. He told me to give it to my student. I helped you with your powers and abilities, so you count." He gave him the package.

"Are you sure about this?" Bridge asked cautiously.

"Positive. Thanks to you, I have new friends, a girlfriend and, best of all, I have true strength. One that comes form the heart." T-Bridge smiled at him and then briefly hugged him, "Thank you."

"No problem."

They stepped away from each other and then Bridge boarded the ship. The portal to their next world opened and the ship passed through it, leaving behind a lasting impression.

T-Sky turned to his new roommate and friend, "Wanna play Lightball, Bridge?"

T-Bridge laughed, "Yeah and I'll trounce you." The five Ranger made their way to the Common Room as, for once, a true team.

dl

dl

TBC

Next chapter, Sky and Bridge discover a rather disturbing secret it the next world. 


	3. Dark Past

Discliamer: I don't own them, dammit!

Summary: I don't need to repeat myself. They're chasing after Grumm through different dimensions.

Pairings: Bridge/Z, Sky/Syd

Warning: Rated T just to be on the safe side.

dl

dl

dl

"Hold on Rangers!" Kat called out as they raced through Space and Time. They were holding themselves better than before, now knowing not to read or turn too fast to avoid feeling sick. Sky had felt very disgruntled at the thought of not being able to read the SPD handbook, but after making him clean the . . . mess he had made, the Blue Ranger finally agreed. Syd was sitting absolutely still along with Z and Bridge, who was unaffected no matter what he did, was in another room with the package the Bridge from the previous world had given him. He refused to tell anyone, even his new girlfriend Z, what it was and spent nearly all the time they were traveling with it. Since Z was in no shape to hold a conversation, she didn't mind.

The doors opened and Bridge stepped out without the package and was sweating. He sat next to Kat and grabbed his controls, "I think we should land. I'm getting a bad feeling."

Sky spoke up, "Finally!" causing Bridge to smile.

"Shut it, Blue Boy," Bridge shot back, using Z's favorite nickname for the stoic Blue Ranger.

Sky chuckled slightly, not as bitter as he used to be about being Blue instead of Red.

The ship landed smoothly and they began to walk out, the Blue and Green Rangers helping out their girlfriends. Bridge extended his newly strengthened Psychic powers and felt the auras of the timeline's Power Rangers. They were most likely morphed, meaning his powers couldn't distinguish the auras. One of the Rangers was in the Command Centre and the aura felt . . . worried?

"Guys, Our counterparts are a little away from here. One's at the Command Centre and I'm sensing a lot of Krybots as well," he said, opening his eyes.

"Let's go!" Sky called out and they began to follow Bridge deeper into the forest. After walking for a few minutes, they saw a large number of Krybots, Blueheads and Orangeheads surrounding the Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink Rangers.

"Where's their Red Ranger?" Syd asked softly.

"Find out later. Let's help them!" Z answered.

"Right!" Sky nodded and they whipped out their morphers, "READY?"

"SPD EMERGENCY!!!!" they morphed into their own colors and charged the Krybots. The other Power Rangers were shocked as they saw their mirror images fighting off the Krybots. Kat ran to the fallen Rangers, "Are you alright?"

The other Blue Ranger looked at her, "Um, am I seeing double?"

"No, you're not," Kat smiled and explained their situation to them while the original Rangers fought off the Krybots. After a few minutes, all the Krybots were destroyed and the Rangers stepped in front of their counterparts.

"POWER DOWN!!" they said together and their suits fell away to reveal the T-Blue Ranger to be . . .

"JACK?!" Sky said in disbelief as the Red Ranger of his timeline stared back at him. He looked at the others and saw himself wearing the Green Ranger uniform, and the girls wearing the same as before.

"Woah, Sky is Green?" Bridge said, shocked.

"Now we all know who you are, but who are you?" T-Sky asked pointing at Bridge.

"Me? I'm the Green Ranger of my timeline, Bridge Carson."

At this, T-Jack and the girls let out a snort of laughter and tried to contain it at T-Sky's glare.

"I think we should take this back to the Command Centre," he said stiffly, trying to conceal the fact that he was blushing.

"Um, okay," Bridge said slowly.

dl

dl

dl

"Is it me, or is this new Sky acting really weird?" Bridge asked Z as they walked down the hall to the Command Centre.

"It isn't just you," Z smiled, quickly giving him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. T-Jack was still snickering every time he glanced at Bridge and T-Sky blushed, telling him to shut up.

"Okay!" T-Jack spoke up as they reached the Command Centre, "what you see behind these door may be a shock to you, but please remain calm."

"Shut up Jack," T-Sky muttered as he strode into the nearly empty Command Centre. Cruger was standing inside along with a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. The others followed and were astonished as the girl ran at T-Sky and immediately hugged him.

"You idiot! I told you not to go after so many Krybots by yourself! You could have been killed!" she yelled angrily.

"Sorry. I-I d-didn't mean to-" he started, but she cut him off by giving him a deadly glare.

"Just because I'm supposed to be resting does not mean you do not follow my orders. I don't care if you are my boyfriend!"

"She's his girlfriend?" Syd whispered to Z, who shrugged.

"She's seems familiar though," the Yellow Ranger frowned.

"Uh, ma'am?" T-Jack said with a snicker, "we have company from another dimension."

Cruger strode in front of the travelers and his Rangers fell in line, "We are pleased to meet you and we will help you in your quest to find your timeline's Grumm. Let me introduce my Rangers. Sydney Drew, SPD Pink Ranger. Elizabth Delgado, SPD Yellow Ranger. Schyuler Tate, SPD Green Ranger. Jack Landers, SPD Blue Ranger," he motioned to them in turn and then pointed at the last girl. "This is the B-Squad Red Ranger, Bridgette Carson."

At this T-Sky began blushing again while T-Jack laughed and the Rangers stared first at their Bridge and then who was the feminine version of the same.

"You mean, I'm not only a girl in this dimension and dating Sky, but I'm also Red Ranger?" Bridge asked in a squeaky voice.

"Hang on, he's me?" Bridgette asked, shell-shocked.

The two stared at each other and then both grinned wildly, "COOL!"

T-Bridge poked herself in the arm, "Do you feel it when I do this?"

"No, do you feel this?" Bridge asked, poking himself in the nose.

"This is our esteemed leader?" T-Jack muttered, smacking himself on the forehead.

T-Syd and T-Z chuckled at his comment and then turned to their counterparts, "Bridgette, better known around here as Bridge, has been my and Sky's partner as long as we've been here," Syd explained. "At first, she and Sky fought a lot and Bridge was tempted to hit him with her powers at times. One day, during a halloween party, Bridge was setting up some decorations and fell off the ladder she was on. Sky caught her and Bridge became more civil towards him. A couple months later, there was a monster attack and we were sent to stop it. Bridge saved Sky from getting hit by a rather powerful laser and they've been friends ever since. That was two years ago and since then, we've been joined by Jack and Z. A few months ago, on Valentine's day, Sky asked Bridge out on a date and they've been a couple ever since. Three months ago, we were promoted to B-Squad and Bridge became Red Ranger because Cruger thought she was better suited for the position."

Z nodded, "Meaning?"

"Bridge always comes through with a clear head and never rushes her decisions. She's become a better fighter and never lets emotions control her. She always puts the team before herself. She's being rested because of a rather bad ankle injury she received in battle while trying to help Jack and Sky fight off Morgana," T-Z said.

"So, who's dating who in your timeline?" T-Syd asked with a smile.

"Well, Sky and Syd are dating each other and Jack is like a brother to me, so that just leaves me with my boyfriend, the male Bridge," Z said with a chuckle as she looked at the original Green Ranger chatting happily with his counterpart. Suddenly, the alarms began to ring and they turned to the screen to see a human male in his late twenties, dressed in a black cloak, his right eye glinting in the light.

"Who's that?" Sky asked frowning.

"Kai." the two Bridges said together.

"How do you know?" Bridge asked her.

"He fought with me once. He beat me, but told me I was 'just like his ex-student'," she said with a scowl. "How do you know him?"

"He's my ex-teacher. He's the one who taught me how to fight," Bridge said with a scowl.

"Is he a good guy?" Z asked.

"No. He's a murderer," Bridge said and then drew in a shaky breath, "he made me murderer."

"What do you by that?" Syd asked, a tremor in her voice.

"I've lied to you about my past and myself. I haven't told the truth about my family or my character," he said with a sad smile. "I thought it was for the best. You weren't ready to hear what my past truly was like."

"Bridge, explanation, now!" Sky said in a tone that brooked no compromise.

The Ranger nodded and then sat down by the console, indicating a long conversation. "I'll agree that my name is Bridge Carson, I didn't lie about that. My mother was a Psychic like me, except she couldn't control her powers. They were slowly driving her insane and the only possible cure was for my father to get the juice of the fruit of a tree that bloomed once every five years. The two of us traveled to different lands, looking for that plant. At times, there were dangers of robbers and I was only eight. One night, I found a map in a book to the plant we were looking for and was attacked by these thugs. They nearly killed me, but Kai came out of nowhere and saved me. He wanted the book to find out about another legend. I don't remember what. Anyway, the book was in a very rare language and he couldn't read it. I agreed to do so, if he taught me to fight even though I was blind from one side. He agreed and said that I would know when he was there. My father and I found the plant and we saved my mother," Bridge swallowed.

"What about the part where you said Kai killed?" T-Sky asked.

"One night, I found Kai and he, true to his word, taught me to fight. I was ten and then he told me that there were men who wished to kill my family because of fear that my mother was the devil due to her powers. I was young and I believed him. He took me to them and ordered me to kill them and I did so. I have killed nine men in my life. After that I never saw Kai again, but when I joined SPD, Cruger told us about a killer who seemed to kill his enemies in seconds. There were other murders, and they were all done by me. I did research on those I killed and discovered that they were werewolf hunters. Kai wanted me to kill them for a reason which I still don't know. I will never forgive him for that . . ." Bridge clenched his fist as tears threatened to overwhelm his eyes. "He stole my innocence and my guilt-free conscience. Memories of their dying screams haunt my dreams, their blood stains my hands. I wanted Cruger to imprison me when I told him this, but instead he explained that Kai had done that before to other children like me. I still want my revenge and I have waited years to have it," he hissed.

The Rangers were taken aback, not used to hearing such venom, pain and sorrow in the normally happy Ranger's voice. Sky in paticular felt bad. Bridge was his roommate for years, but he had never noticed the pain he carried with him. How many times had he been woken by Bridge's cries during the night? How many nightmares had he chased away? How could he have not noticed that Bridge was hiding beneath a mask of smiles?

Z reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently while Syd did the same to his other hand and Sky stepped up and pulled his friend into a bear hug.

"It wasn't your fault," he said quietly.

"We have to stop him before he does any damage," T-Jack spoke up and headed to the door of the Command Centre.

"I'm going with you," Bridge answered back, walking with the other Rangers.

"We need all the help we can get."

dl

dl

dl

newtech woods

dl

The Rangers walked forward cautiously, almost expecting the man they had seen on screen to jump out at them. Bridge had stopped by the ship earlier to get out the mystery package he had received earlier and was now clutching it almost painfully. Sky was throwing him concerned looks along with Syd and Z. He was barely surprised, after all, Sky was his best friend, though he didn't show it often, along with Syd and Z was his girlfriend.

"Hello Bridge. It's nice to see my student once again," an amused voice came from in front of them. The Rangers instantly took on defensive stances and no one noticed the two Sky's move closer to their respective Bridges.

"What are you talking about? You never taught me!" T-Bridge snarled.

"He's talking to me," Bridge stated, stepping forward and then he smiled, "So, tricked any more people into your web, you sick, sadistic freak?"

Kai smiled, his right eye glinting, "So, you know, I'm guessing?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then you know I have to kill you," he stated smoothly, a sword instantly appearing in his hand. Five large demons appeared behind him and they prepared to attack, "These will keep your friends out of our fight."

The first demon flew at them and in an instant, Bridge revealed the package for what it was: a long katana. With one powerful swipe, the demon lay in two pieces on the floor, splattering blood everywhere. The Rangers stared at him in shock as Bridge coolly wiped the little blood that fell on his face away.

"Now, the chances will two on one, our favor," he said with a small smile. Almost immediately, his smile changed into a deadly scowl, "In the last timeline, I learned not to use the sword until I'm completely experienced. But if I don't use it, my chances are lesser than zero. I learned that from training with you and so," he struck a defensive position, "my chance may be near zero, but I'll take that chance!"

Sky was completely blown away by the attitude of his normally carefree friend. It just made him realize that there was so much about Bridge that they didn't know, hadn't bothered to know. The Green Ranger was the complete opposite of what he appeared to be in daily life and he had been underestimated again and again. There was no more time to think as the demons attacked them and Bridge went for Kai.

The two Syds were already fighting as they both grabbed a small bit of diamond from their pockets, transforming their fist into the material. Syd used her fist to smash the demon in the snout and then use her momentum to hit it with a spinning kick. Before it could recover, T-Syd hit it in the jaw with her own fist and jump-kicked it to the ground.

"We'll have to kill these things!" T-Bridge yelled and then returned her attention to the demon she and Sky were fighting. The demon lunged at him and Sky quickly formed a shield, defending himself and knocking the beast back. It returned with a vengeance and managed to hit Sky in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. T-Bridge caught the thing's attention and ducked a blow from the demon before flipping back as it tried to hit her from below, her feet striking it beneath the chin. Sky attempted to catch his breath while watching T-Bridge fight and had to admit that he wasn't surprised that she was a Red Ranger and the best fighter. The Red Ranger then ducked down and launched a sweeping kick that took it down.

Meanwhile, Z had cloned herself as had T-Z and now were beating the beast down with four other clones. Z nodded to her counterpart and two other clones along with T-Z crouched with their hands cupped in front of them, giving Z and her clones a boost as they leapt up and hit the demon with a flying kick.

Jack and T-Sky were holding their own and were covering everyone's backs. The main fight was between Kai and Bridge who were slashing at each other with everything they had.

"You've gotten better, Bridge," Kai commented as he dodged behind Bridge to strike him, only to have the younger man move his sword behind his back to block the strike.

"Yeah, well, I am a Ranger," Bridge responded, swerving around and slashing horizontally, only to have Kai block.

"You can react from your blind right side even better," Kai grabbed his wrist and flung him over his head, into the ground.

"I've trained a lot," Bridge kicked upwards, hitting Kai in the face before kick-flipping to his feet. The two stared at each otehr and then rushed forward again.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers had been overpowered by the demons and were now standing in a circle, keeping an eye on each demon. Each and everyone was bruised and cut and Sky was pissed.

"They're just too strong!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"No kidding!" T-Sky answered back and his ears picked up as he heard a growl near by.

"Maybe now would be a good time to use your ability, Bridge," he said softly.

T-Bridge nodded and then put her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. The others were wondering if she had lost it, when wild animals began leaping out of the forest and attacking the monsters.

"What the hell . . ." Sky stared and then turned his eyes to T-Bridge who was smiling.

"I can control animals. It's my ability as opposed to your Bridge. My whistle can be heard by any animal at a mile radius."

"Useful," he commented, watching the animals tear apart the demons with ease and then turned his attention to the main fight, "but the fight's not over."

Bridge blocked another blow from Kai, wincing as he felt the pressure on his injured left arm increase. After a few minutes of intense fighting, both parties were injured badly and were panting heavily. Kai crouched down and attempted to take out Bridge's ankles with the sword, but the Green Ranger back-flipped away from it and crouched down in time to block another strike that would have taken his head off. He shoved the sword back and struck Kai below the ribs, extracting a thin line of blood. The two stumbled away from each other and quickly took note of their wounds. Kai had cuts all over his face and arms, even on his torso. Bridge was in the same state, except his left arm which was bleeding more than his other wounds, since he used it for blocking.

"It was fun, Bridge, but it's time to destroy you," Kai said and a large ball of energy began forming around him.

"What are your doing?! You'll destroy the entire woods!" Bridge yelled as he tried to stop himself from being blown away by the winds. The otehr Rangers tried to make their way to him, but could barely move a step.

"Bridge!" Sky yelled, his voice drowned out by the wind.

"I'm sorry but I don't care," Kai responded coolly and that infuriated Bridge. He hoisted his sword and plunged it forward, aiming for Kai's heart, as hard as he could, but was stopped by the energy ball. He put all his strength into pushing it forward, but it only went further in a bit.

"Give up," Kai said smugly.

"Never! If I lose, you will destroy this city with your demons. For the sake of everyone, I cannot let that happen," Bridge locked eyes with him. "I will take revenge for those men! You wanted the werewolf hunters dead so that you could save yourself. I know you Kai, you are a werewolf!"

Kai's eyes widened in surprise and then he laughed, "You did your research! You should know that the only that can kill me now is-"

"Silver?" Bridge smirked and then yelled, pushing forward with all his might, thinking of his friends and family. He broke through the barrier and his sword pierced Kai's heart. The older man gasped as blood began flowing out of his mouth and then fell to his knees. "What a coincidence! This sword has a thin coating of silver on top," he grinned.

"Damn you," Kai gasped finally before turning into dust and getting blown away by a passing breeze. Bridge let out a breath and saw everyone behind him and staring as if to ask if it was over. Bridge gave them a smile, a happy one, and said something he thought he would never say.

"It's all over."

dl

dl

dl

"Rangers, I've received a message from the Commander," Kat spoke up as she entered the infirmary where the Rangers and the T-Rangers were resting.

"What did he want, Kat?" Bridge asked wincing as he felt a throbbing pain in his left arm. Everyone except for Bridge had gotten away with minor injuries thanks to T-Bridge's 'animal-talking' ability. The Green Ranger was complaining about being stuck in the infirmary and was moaning on how Z kept on asking him if he needed anything. Everything was as normal as it would get in SPD.

"Apparently Grumm has returned to the original timeline. He met the Rangers from the previous timeline and decided to go back to his original where the Rangers aren't as strong. Or so he thinks."

"Wasn't the previous timeline the one with the Dark Bridge?" Z asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's also where we decided to start dating later," Bridge said with a nod and wink and then cocked his head, "wait, 'Dark Bridge'?"

"Yeah, it sounded cool," Z shrugged and kissed him on the cheek, "but I prefer you."

"Aww," Syd said with a giggle and then smooched Sky on the cheek, causing him to turn nearly as red as the Red Ranger uniform.

"Wow! Sky hasn't blushed that much since he got hit on by a sales clerk in the mechanics store!" Bridge said aloud.

"Was she nice?" Syd said with a hint of jealousy in her voice which turned to laughter as Bridge exclaimed while laughing, "It wasn't a she!" Sky's mortified shouting of "BRIDGE!" went unheard as everyone was in peals of laughter.

"Anyway," Kat said trying to control her laughter, "we're leaving for our original timeline in a few hours so get ready." she left, still chuckling.

dl

dock bay

dl

"Bye other me," Bridge said, hugging his counterpart, "I hope you take care of yourself."

"I will," T-Bridge said, hugging back.

The Syds and Zs were saying goodbye and the two Skys stared at each other. T-Sky broke the silence.

"So, um, take care of Syd."

"I will. You better take care of your Bridge," Sky responded, shaking his counterpart's hand.

"You bet I will. I'm actually planning something bigger," he showed Sky a jewelry box and the ring inside it. "I'm proposing to her," he smiled.

Sky was in shock, but happy for his counterpart, "Good for you! I'm sure she'll say yes!"

"Thanks!" T-Sky smiled at him and then went back to his Ranger team as the others prepared to leave.

"Come on Sky!" Bridge yelled, waving him over. They waved goodbye and then entered the ship. Before it took off, Sky spoke up.

"Other me is proposing to his Bridge," he said.

"Really? That is so cool!" Syd squealed.

"I find it weird!" Z said and then clutched Bridge's hand, "hey Blue Boy! This one's off limits!"

"I didn't say I'm proposing to him, you psycho!" Sky said blushing.

"Hey Sky! Watch what you say to my girlfriend or I'll tell them how we escaped your admirer, the mechanics store clerk!" Bridge said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sky paled.

"How did you get away?" Syd asked with a grin.

"Sky told him we were a couple!"

"BRIDGE!!"

The ship took off through the time portal with roars of laughter emanating from inside it as well as Sky's indignant yelling.

dl

dl

dl

Well, another chapter done! Coming up with different fight scenes is hard! (sweatdrops) I was worried that I wouldn't come up with anything for this chapter, but yet I did. YAY!

The next chapter is the last and this time, it's gonna be a showdown with EMPEROR GRUMM!!

Good bye and good night/day 


	4. Spirits unleashed

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Pairings: Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z**

**Warning: Very A/U! No A-squad, they're still MIA for all I care. Also, no SWAT mode. They just have the big truck**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**The Rangers were oddly quiet as they traveled back to their original timeline. Sky was reading the SPD Handbook again while Syd was filing her nails but her mind was obviously on something else. Z and Bridge were the only ones who were focusing on their tasks. Z was helping Bridge shine his sword after his bout with Kai and the two would occasionally smile at each other and exchange a few words. Out of all of them, Bridge and Sky seemed to be the only ones not too worried about the upcoming battle, Sky because he was positive that they would win and Bridge because he was, well, Bridge.**

_**Or,**_** Z mused, it **_**could be because of that talk they had**_

**Minutes after taking off, Sky had dragged Bridge into one of the rooms in the ship to have a talk. When they had returned, Bridge was looking like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and Sky was looking almost happy.**

"**We'll be there in a few minutes," Kat said softly. The Rangers simply nodded and then Bridge spoke out.**

"**I hope everyone's okay and Grumm hasn't attacked yet."**

**The tension increased at these words and Bridge closed his eyes, feeling guilty and feeling his friends' auras. Sky's normally stoic aura was full of concern and a bit of fear whereas the girls were terrified at what might have happened to the base since they weren't there.**

"**They'll be fine, guys," Bridge muttered.**

"**How do you know?" Sky asked stiffly.**

"**Because I would feel it if anything happened to my friends. You of all people should know that Sky," Bridge answered back.**

**Sky nodded, remembering a time before Jack and Z had joined them. He had been hurt during training, but he had also refused for Kat to tell anyone that he was in the infirmary. She had made an excuse that Sky was on leave but on the first night, Bridge had sneaked into the infirmary to give him the handbook and his favorite snack: chips and salsa. When asked, the Green Ranger had simply replied, "I felt that you were hurt." This was something they had not even told Syd and had kept between themselves. Sky grinned, **_**No wonder we're like brothers**_**, he thought.**

"**All I feel is that they're really tense," Bridge said quietly.**

"**I hope we can beat him," Z muttered.**

"**We will," he grabbed onto her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.**

"**Get ready Rangers, we're about to land." Kat's voice broke out as the shuttle began to slow down. The Rangers braced themselves as it landed roughly on the ground of the woods.**

"**Kat, once we get out, head to base immediately," Sky ordered and Bridge's head snapped up as he felt danger close by and heading towards them.**

"**Guys, we gotta get out of here!" he yelled and literally shoved them out of the ship and to the edge of the clearing they were in. a few seconds later, the ship exploded as a missile hit it, destroying it completely and knocking the Rangers back.**

"**Whoa . . ." Sky stared in shock at what had happened and then back at his roommate. Bridge suddenly yelled in pain and clutched his head and Sky was at his side in a second.**

"**Bridge! What's wrong?" he asked frantically, trying to calm him.**

"**Grumm has just attacked SPD! He's beating them badly and Jack and Sam are trying to hold him back along with the Commander, but they're not succeeding," he said quickly.**

"**Crap! We have to get there!" Syd exclaimed and they began to head back to the base.**

"**What else did you feel?" Sky asked him quietly as they ran.**

"**Sky, I don't think we can beat him like this," he said sadly.**

"**Well, we'll just have to try."**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**Sam, watch out!" Jack yelled as the Omega Ranger was nearly hit by an Orangehead. Sam back-flipped away from the blast and then activated his Electro-mode and began blasting all the Krybots that he could. The Commander was fighting off Grumm while Jack attempted to defeat Broodwing. The numbers were against them and soon, the two Rangers were knocked to the ground, Cruger soon joining them.**

"**So, the mighty Cruger has finally been defeated," Grumm let out an evil laugh. (A/N duh!)**

"**Not yet, Grumm!" Cruger yelled, staggering to his feet.**

"**You have no way to beat me. Only two Rangers at your side, what can you do?" he asked.**

"**Even if that's true, every breath in my body will be spent trying!" the Shadow Ranger snarled. He lunged at Grumm, but was knocked back almost immediately. This time Grumm was tired of the banter and raised his staff.**

"**Time to end this, Cruger!" he laughed, but before he could fire, a blue energy blast knocked him off-balance, the blast missing the Commander by a few feet. He turned to see Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd with their blasters drawn and ready for battle.**

"**About time!" Jack yelled at his teammates as he helped Omega to his feet.**

"**Hey! You weren't in three different dimensions!" Sky retorted as he took a defensive stance.**

"**So you survived," Grumm said distastefully. He released more Krybots and then had the entire team surrounded.**

"**Ready for this?" Jack asked his team as they stood in a protective circle. There was no time to answer as the Krybots attacked.**

**Jack was a bit more prepared for the attack as he ducked and dodged. He kicked one Krybot in the head and then punched another in the head before leaping up and punching and kicking at the same time, nailing two more Krybots. He withdrew his Delta Blasters and then stuck his arms to the sides, firing, before spinning around and crossing his arms, firing again.**

**Z back-flipped away from all the Krybots and then grabbed an old wooden pole and began smashing the Krybots with it. She used it to give herself a boost by first smashing a Krybot in the head with it and then used it to pole-vault to a larger place where there was more room to maneuver**

**Syd was kicking and punching every Krybot she could while Cruger was busy fighting Grumm. Broodwing had flapped away after seeing the Ranger that had nearly killed him in the previous timeline he had visited with Grumm, meaning Sky, and had left him alone.**

**Sky was also fighting, occasionally glancing over at Bridge. He knew the Green Ranger was a lot stronger than he let on, but had troubles with his self-confidence. Plus, he did care for Bridge as his younger brother. On seeing him holding his own, he turned his attention to his own battle and kicked a Krybot, flipped another and jump-kicked another to the ground**

**Bridge was using his kicking techniques as usual. That combined with his natural flexibility and speed was making it hard for the Krybots to lay a hand on him. Ducking away form one blow, Bridge spotted metal railing about a foot off the ground. He leaped over the Krybots and grabbed the pole, using the strength he got from standing upside down all the time to hold himself perfectly still as he spread his legs, doing the splits in mid-air before spinning them and nailing most the Krybots surrounding him.**

**The Rangers continued to fight and then, all of a sudden, a stray Krybot blast hit the power lines, causing the lights to go off at the base. At the same time, all the Rangers lost their morph.**

"**What the hell?" Sky exclaimed in shock.**

_**The morphers get their power from the base!**_** Bridge exclaimed to him mentally. **_**Without the power, we have no power!**_

"**You've gotten better," the evil emperor commented.**

"**You got that right!" Bridge said. Grumm stared at him in fury.**

"**You're that brat in the other dimension. The one with the sword." (A/N Bridge always carries the sword with him)**

"**Yup."**

"**Why not use it now?"**

"**Because I'm going to arrest you, not kill you," Bridge was getting tired of all the talk and just wanted to fight. **_**Man, that me from the sword-style timeline really changed me, **_**he thought with a mental grin**.

"**Instead of being with these do-gooders, you should be in my team! You can harness your true power and no one will be able to stop you!" he said persuasively.**

"**I don't let anyone stop me from using my powers. I **_**choose**_** not to use them," Bridge looked at the ground and clenched his fist. "I learned that this is what I am. I was a misguided child, but I cannot let my past interfere with my future. A friend told me that," he glanced at Sky, who nodded back. "No one will destroy you besides me, Grumm! I will atone for my crimes!"**

"**Foolish boy! Very well then," he raised his staff and pointed it at Sky, charging up a blast that would kill him if he wasn't morphed. The Blue Ranger had no time to react and tried to create a shield, but he was knocked out of the way quickly. Sky landed hard on the ground and turned quickly, only to see Bridge falling to hit the ground hard after being hit with such a powerful blast.**

"**BRIDGE!" Sky yelled, worried for his friend and quickly ran to his side, lifting the psychic in his arms, "Come on, bro, answer me!" Bridge didn't respond and Sky checked for a pulse, which he found, but it was rather erratic. There was no more time to think as Jack grabbed onto his arm and then they had fallen right through the ground, into an underground sewer. **_**What the?**_** Sky wondered, but he was quickly yanked to the side as Jack used his power to get him and the other Rangers through he walls. After about ten minutes, he stopped and Z opened a manhole a few feet above their heads, revealing them to be in the outskirts of Newtech City. They climbed through and Sky began to check Bridge's injuries while Z and Syd checked the area. He was still unconscious and it looked like he had received rather bad injuries on his chest, but his breathing was no longer uneven and his wounds were no longer bleeding. The Blue Ranger looked around and saw no sign of Cruger or Sam.**

"**They were too far away," Jack stated tiredly. "If I had taken them with us, no way would I have been able to phase this much. How is he?" he nodded towards Bridge.**

"**He'll be fine. He's healing really fast," Sky stated.**

"**Benefits . . . of Psychic . . . powers," the green Ranger managed to get out.**

"**Bridge! Are you okay?" Sky asked concerned.**

"**Yeah. Give me about a half hour so that I can heal properly," he muttered back and closed his eyes again. Syd and Z came back, confirming that they were safe for the time being.**

"**Is he alright?" Z asked in a worried tone.**

"**Yeah," Sky responded and Z pushed Bridge's hair off his forehead and kissed him there. Jack slammed his fist into a tree.**

"**Dammit! I can't believe we actually lost the battle!" he exclaimed.**

"**We haven't lost yet, Jack. We can still beat him," Sky said.**

"**We don't have Cruger, we don't have our Zords and we don't even have our morphing abilities! How the hell do we beat him?!" he yelled.**

"**There is a way," Bridge muttered, looking even better than he did before. "It was a power my father told me about when I was a kid. But before I tell you about it, you must open your minds to me so that I can confirm I you truly are deserving of this power."**

"**Why?" Syd asked.**

"**This power is dangerous in the wrong hands."**

"**Fine!" Sky said and opened his mind to Bridge while the others did the same.**

"**We trust you Bridge," Z muttered as she felt his presence in her mind. After a few minutes of silence, Bridge spoke up.**

"**You intentions are pure. Follow me," he stood up and, limping slightly, went deeper into the woods. They followed him and occasionally, Bridge would climb up a tree and see if they were going the right way or else they walked in silence. All of a sudden Sky broke it.**

"**You know, Bridge? As long as we've been friends, you never told me your dad's name."**

"**Actually, you've never told any of us," Syd interjected.**

"**Cruger stopped me. He told me that I told you, Sky would get jealous," he said blandly.**

"**Meaning?" Sky asked curiously.**

"**I'll tell you, but don't tell Cruger that I did. My father's name is Dr. Tommy Oliver," he said with a grin.**

"**WHAT?!" Sky and Syd exclaimed causing Jack and Z to stop.**

"**Who's Tommy Oliver?" Jack asked.**

"**Are you kidding? You're Red Ranger and you don't know Tommy Oliver?!" Sky exclaimed.**

"**Who is he?" Jack asked again impatiently.**

"**He's the white tiger, white falcon, red Zeo, red Turbo and the black Dino Ranger!" Syd exclaimed.**

"**He's a legend in Power Ranger history!" Sky also exclaimed staring open-mouthed at Bridge.**

"**You forgot to mention that he was also the original Green Ranger!" he added happily.**

"**Wow . . ." Z said, totally blown away.**

"**We're here!" the Green Ranger exclaimed walking into a clearing.**

"**We're where?" Syd said skeptically. The clearing was mostly empty except for four pillars placed in the shape of a box.**

"**Ever since I was ten, my father taught me about a ritual that could be done to unleash our spirits," Bridge said as he moved to the centre but then frowned. "The only problem is that I can only unleash the spirit of one person a month. So you guys have to decide which one wants to have that power."**

**Jack immediately turned to his 2IC, "Sky, you do it."**

"**What?" he responded, shocked.**

"**Come on! You have to be the one to beat Grumm and Broodwing! You have to prove that you're Red Ranger material. You're the one who should get his power unlocked,"**

"**I . . ." Sky was speechless.**

"**Go!" Jack urged.**

**The Blue Ranger nodded and stepped up and Bridge placed his hand on his forehead. He felt something warm stir within him and suddenly, the world became black. He was floating in a dark abyss and all of a sudden, a sphere of fire came before him. **_**Who are you?**_** Sky wondered. **_**I am your spirit,**_** its voice echoed. **_**I can give you a lot of power, but what will you do with it?**_** Sky didn't have to hesitate, **_**I will protect my friends and save the world.**_** The sphere increased in brightness, **_**You have the fire of determination and the zeal to protect your loved ones. You are the one I have been searching for.**_** It entered into his body and all of a sudden, the black melted away to reveal the clearing again. Bridge moved his hand and collapsed but Sky caught him.**

"**Bridge! Are you okay?" he asked.**

"**I'm just tired. But we have to head back, I'll recover my strength on the way there,' he said in a mumble, his head leaning against Sky's chest. "Sky?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**What did your spirit look like?"**

"**Well, he looked like a sphere of fire."**

**Bridge sat up, "Really?" he smiled and waved the others to come up.**

"**Yeah," he said cautiously.**

**Bridge pointed in front of Sky, "Concentrate on that area and raise your hand. Feel your power flowing into your hand and fire!" Sky did so and all of a sudden, his hair turned red and eyes turned golden as a blast of flames erupted from his hand. **_**What the hell?**_** Sky wondered.**

"**Whoa . . ." the others were speechless except for Bridge who stood up.**

"**Come on. I need to find a power line," he grumbled.**

"**Why?" the others asked, still shocked. He sighed, "So that I can recharge myself. I have a Thunder Spirit animal."**

**Sky pointed to his head lamely and Bridge chuckled, "Just relax." Sky took a deep breath and his eyes and hair turned back to normal. **

**After a few minutes of walking, they came across a power line and Bridge opened the fuse box. He grasped some of the wires and electricity poured from it into him. A few seconds passed and Bridge seemed a lot more refreshed and his wounds were completely gone, "now let's go save the world."**

**DL**

**DL**

**DL**

"**Well Cruger, enjoying your visit?" Grumm asked the Commander through a holo-ball. (A/N what I call that thing Benaag used in 'Shadows') When the Rangers had escaped, Grumm easily defeated the remaining two and had them sealed in a cave on the beach shore. The Omega Ranger was attempting to escape in light form but was unsuccessful.**

"**I will arrest you Grumm," the Shadow Ranger growled, "and I will rescue Isinia!" Grumm had revealed that Cruger's wife was indeed alive and that he had kept her a prisoner for years.**

"**You can try! Your Rangers have been defeated and soon you will join them," he laughed and the message ended.**

"**Dammit!" Sam cursed trying to escape the cave.**

"**Save your strength, it isn't going to give," Cruger sighed. All of a sudden, he heard shuffling on the other side and familiar voices. There was a knocking sound on the rocks and Jack's voice came out, "Sir! Are you in there?"**

"**Jack?!" Cruger yelled. There was silence and then the rocks were blown apart, opening the entrance, revealing Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd all with their blasters drawn and unmorphed.**

"**Told ja." Bridge smirked and lowered his own weapon.**

"**Sir are you okay?" Sky asked.**

"**Yes. We have to beat Grumm," the Commander said.**

"**You got it. We have a couple of trump cards now!" Jack pointed at the Green and Blue Rangers. Cruger gave Bridge a pointed look and he simply shrugged.**

"**Very well," he nodded, "Let's go!"**

**DL**

**DL**

**DL**

"**Ah, the world is now mine!" Grumm said with satisfaction, staring at the city from the Delta Base.**

"**Doggy will stop you," Isinia growled at him.**

"**He won't get out of the cave," he retorted.**

"**That's what you think!" a kick to the back of his head caused Grumm to fall face-down. He rolled to his feet to see all the Rangers standing behind Cruger who was pointing his Shadow Saber at him. **

"**You are under arrest!" Cruger growled and suddenly, Broodwing arrived with Morgana and released a virtual army of Krybots. The Rangers formed a protective circle and Cruger muttered to Isinia, "Leave!"**

**The moment she was out of sight, the Krybots attacked as well, but the first wave was blown away as Sky and Bridge summoned their spirit powers. Sky's hair and eyes changed color as did Bridge's. The Green Ranger's hair spiked up and turned gold while his eyes turned from blue to sea-green and bolts of electricity hit the ground around him while lames surrounded Sky. Grumm's jaw dropped as the two roommates began fighting the Krybots along with their. Cruger turned to the three main villains and barked out orders.**

"**Sky, you take out Broodwing. Sam, you go for Morgana and Bridge, your come with me!" he let the others to fight the Krybots.**

**Sam faced off against Morgana and she used her armor before releasing an energy wave at him. The Ranger from the future dodged and then powered up, "Electro-mode!" he yelled and slammed his open hand into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked her off her feet. He advanced but was hit by a X-shaped blast and knocked back. "Okay, now I'm mad!" he growled and powered up again, "Omega morpher, Hyper mode!" He let off lightning fast punches which knocked Morgana to the ground. "You're done! Confinement!" he yelled and finally, Morgana was in a confinement card. "One down!"**

**Sky dodged a kick from Broodwing and then back-flipped away from another before sweeping the bat's legs out from under him. The Fire power gave him more power and a lot more confidence. Broodwing launched an energy blast at him and Sky countered with a flame blast, both beams pushing back and forth. The Blue Ranger dived out of the way and released another flame that surrounded Broodwing, who tried to fly out of the way. Sky managed to let loose a fireball that set his opponent's cloak on fire. "Game's up!" he jump-kicked Broodwing in the chest before unleashing an even more powerful blast and finally, Broodwing was encased in a confinement card. "Two down!"**

**The main fight was on between Grumm, Cruger and Bridge. It was furious as Bridge tried to prevent getting the Commander shocked since his power was itching to hit the Shadow Saber and Grumm was swinging at him with his staff. Grumm's staff and Cruger's saber clanged as they met each other and the Commander managed to gain the upper hand and knock Grumm to the ground before cutting off his other horn. Before he could strike again, Grumm used his staff to create an enormous blast which knocked the Shadow Ranger back and caused him to demorph. **

**Bridge stood in front Cruger and took on a fighting stance, thunder crackling around him. Grumm attacked the Green Ranger who blocked all his moves with ease and knocked Grumm back. He charged a large blast of energy and the evil emperor spotted the Saber on the ground and suddenly dived forward. He seized it and stabbed upwards, connecting with Bridge's stomach. "You lose!" he laughed and his smirk died when he noticed Bridge standing a few feet away as the stabbed after-image faded. Apparently, the thunder power gave him super-speed as well. "Time to die!" Bridge growled and then drew out his sword, raising it pointing at the sky. Thunder clouds began to form and then a large bolt of lightning struck the sword causing it and it's holder to glow with a bright light. Bridge's hair spiked up even more with only a few strands falling on his forehead as the glow increased. With a cry, he slammed the blade onto the ground and the lightning seemed to pour out of it as it advanced towards Grumm. There was no time to dodge as the power struck the emperor and when the smoke cleared, only a containment card was left. Bridge picked it up and turned to see everyone approaching him. Sky and Jack were supporting Cruger and Z, Syd and Isinia were looking tired. Bridge gave them a smile and then handed the containment card to Cruger. The Commander raised his Shadow Saber in the air and yelled, "SPD!!" The others saluted and Bridge raised his sword to meet Cruger's.**

**DL**

**DL**

**DL**

**After defeating Broodwing, Morgana and Grumm, life turned normal for SPD. Kat developed new morphers for the Rangers and Cruger decided to have a new squad called the Element Squad or the previously B-squad Rangers as Bridge unlocked the spirit animals of each of them except Jack, who quit SPD to work alongside a girl named Ally. Sky was made the Fire Ranger, Bridge, his 2IC was the Thunder Ranger, Z was the Aqua Ranger and Syd was the Wind Ranger. Bridge and Z remained as a couple as did Sky and Syd, Sam returned to his timeline and the younger one in the main timeline was having a morpher made for him. Kat had decided to make the Omega morpher for him and the Element Squad Rangers had started training him. Life was good at SPD at least for the time being.**

**DL**

**A/N: It is done! This is the last chapter. I was worried that I wouldn't come up with much! sweatdrops Please tell me what you think of it or if you want a sequel. My next fic will either be a Sky/Bridge one shot or another marathon runner. If I get five reviews wanting a sequel to this story, I'll write one if I can.**


End file.
